<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Green Smile by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648739">Sea Green Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surprising No One Kit Is the Mer, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mer gets tangled in Wolffe's nets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion &amp; Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Green Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Plo and Kit for number 86 because it sounds like Kit did something stupid</p><p>86. “How the hell did that get in the nets?”</p><p>Here's the next part: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827197">[x]</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mer hunting was something that Plo was not fond of. It was worse than poaching considering that they were sentients just like any other was. Mer had thoughts, a voice, and lived and died just like the rest of them. His sons agreed with him, and often liked to antagonize Hunters who were trespassing in the Koon family’s waters.</p><p>So, when he heard shouts from the docks, he feared that his sons had gotten into a fight with a hunter. Only once he got there, he was... surprised.</p><p>Wolffe liked fishing, and usually, the local Mer knew to avoid his nets, only this time it seemed as if a newcomer had gotten... tangled.</p><p>“Wolffe?” Plo questioned as he walked up. “Is that a Mer?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Wolffe grunted and Plo leaned over his shoulder as he worked on cutting the squirming, green-skinned Mer from the nets. </p><p><b>“How the <em>hell</em> did that get in the nets?”</b> Sinker uttered and Plo glanced to his son. </p><p>“I would assume just like how any other would,” he mused, chuckling as Wolffe finally got the Mer free. They squirmed a bit, managing to roll onto their back and their head tresses curled, dark eyes gazing up at them. Then a rather flirtatious smile split their face and— </p><p>And Wolffe pushed them back into the water. “Yeah, I don’t think so, fish-face.”</p><p>“A shame,” Plo hummed, watching the Mer surfaced, looking rather offended. “He seemed quite charming.”</p><p>“Dad <em>no.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Mermaid AU no one wanted or asked for. </p><p>Here's the next part: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827197">[x]</a></p><p> </p><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>